The Keyblade Queen
by ShayminPrincessKim
Summary: Princess Kim just can't wait to be queen but Madame Cassandra will do anything to steal the throne, even if it means getting rid of Kim and Queen Aqua. I don't own anything but Madame Cassandra and Kim. Please comment
1. Circle of Life

Everything is black, as we hear a bell's chiming on the background. Suddenly, the sun began to rise, as a voice began to sing.

_**Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba (Here comes a lion, Father)**_  
_**Sithi uhm ingonyama (Oh yes, it's a lion)**_

All of the Anime and Pokemon heard the bell far away, knowing that a princess is born.

_**Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba (Here comes a lion, Father)**_  
_**Sithi uhm ingonyama (Oh yes, it's a lion)**_  
_**Igonyama**_  
_**Siyo Nqoba (We're going to conquer)**_

All of the anime and Pokemon began to walk, seeing the queen and a baby, who is now born.  
From the day we arrive on the planet

_**And, blinking, step into the sun**_  
_**There's more to see than can ever be seen**_  
_**More to do than can ever be done**_  
_**There's far too much to take in here**_  
_**More to find that can ever be found**_  
_**But the sun rolling high**_  
_**Through the sapphire sky**_  
_**Keeps great and small on the endless round**_

The Anime and Pokemon came to the Starlight Castle and gathered all around. On top of the veranda was a woman with short blue hair and green eyes wearing a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest with an odd silver badge white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms, black thigh length stocking and silver armor shoes, she's Aqua the queen of the Anime and Pokemon.

_**It's the Circle of Life**_  
_**And it moves us all**_

A blue humanoid squid wearing a fishbowl full of water and a brown shirt walked up the steps and over to Aqua. He's Squidward and he bows to Aqua and Aqua smiled and nodded.

_**Through despair and hope**_  
_**Through faith and love**_

A bald man looking in his 90's with a white beard, black and red sunglasses wearing an orange and white Chinese jacket, blue slacks, and black shoes; He's Master Roshi.

_**Till we find our place**_  
_**On the path unwinding**_

Aqua smiled, while Roshi climbed up the stairs.

_**In the Circle**_  
_**The Circle of Life**_

Aqua and Roshi hug like life long friends as they walked into a room where a man with long brown hair with pointed ends and one sticking up and blue eyes wearing a short sleeved black shirt with two red straps crisscrossing in the front, tan pants with the same crest, a large piece of armor on his right arm with a black fingerless glove, a black band on his left, and gold shoes. He's Terra, Aqua's husband and in his arms was a baby girl with dark brown hair, tan skin, and dark blue eyes. She was Kim, the adopted daughter of Aqua and Terra.

Kim looked at Roshi, while he smiled. Roshi picks up the stick, with rattles on and began to shake it above Kim, who giggled and tries to play with it. Roshi opens the fruit and spreads the juice on Kim's forehead, and then she spread the sand on Kim's forehead, who just sneezed. Aqua and Terra smiled. Aqua hands Kim to Roshi and she began to walk, followed by Aqua and Terra. Roshi hold Kim up high to show the anime and pokemon.

**_It's the Circle of Life_**  
**_Everyone began to cheer._**  
**_And it moves us all_**  
**_Through despair and hope_**  
**_Through faith and love_**

The beam of light broke through the clouds and hit Kim and Roshi.

_**Till we find our place**_  
_**On the path unwinding**_

The others bowed before their future queen.

_**In the Circle**_  
_**The Circle of Life**_

_**The Keyblade Queen**_


	2. Madame Cassandra Cortez

A baby pokemon mouse, named Pichu, came out and stars preening in the light and begins sniffing. Suddenly, Pichu sniffs because of the warning and he was about to run, but a human hand swoops down and catches it. The human's hand picked up Pichu by the tail and Pichu stared at the human. The human has long black hair tied in a braid and red eyes wearing a white and black dress with a white shawl like attachment with a black crest with a crescent moon on the front, white and black gloves, white stocking and black heels. Her name was Cassandra Cortez, Aqua's right hand woman and cousin. "Life's not fair, is it?" Cassandra asked, "You see I…well, I…shall never be queen," Cassandra let's Pichu go and lets Pichu to walk around on the woman's arm and hand, but Cassandra picks Pichu up by the tail, "And you shall never see the light of another day. Adieu,"

Cassandra was about to eat Pichu, but Squidward came in. "Didn't your mother ever tell you, not to play with your food?" Squidward asked. "What do you two want?" Cassandra sighs, with Pichu under her hand. "I'm here to pronounce that queen Aqua's is on her way," Squidward bow and glares at her, "So you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning!" Pichu ran away from Cassandra, with her knowing, "Oh now look, Squidward; you made me lose my lunch."

Squidward laughed, "You lose more than that, when the queen gets through to you. She's mad as a hippo with a hernia." "Oooh…I quiver with FEAR!" Cassandra said as she pressed a hand to the ground as the ground around Squidward glowed. Squidward looked concerned and scared, "Now, M9, don't look at me that way…HELP!" Squidward was about to run away when the energy coiled around him trapping him. "Cassandra…" Aqua appeared, as Cassandra turned around, with Squidward still tied up. Aqua glared, "Drop him!"

Squidward struggled as he said "Perfect timing, your majesty!" Cassandra throws Squidward out, who is covered in black slime from the chain. Squidward looks at the slime all over him, disgusted. "Why! If it isn't my older cousin descending from on high to mingle with the commoners," Cassandra pretended to be overjoyed. "Terra and I didn't see you at the presentation of Kim," Aqua said. "That was today?" Cassandra pretended to be astonished, "Oh, I feel simply awful," she scraps her nails on the rock wall. Squidward cringes at the sound. "Must have slipped my mind," said Cassandra. "Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the queen's cousin, you should have been first in line!"

Squidward walked towards Cassandra, but Cassandra clicks her teeth at him. Squidward takes cover behind Aqua's leg, glaring at Aqua's cousin. "Well, I was first in line," Cassandra bends down, closely, "until you found and adopted that little twip." Aqua lowers her head meeting Cassandra eye to eye, "That 'Twip' is my daughter and your future queen!" "Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy," Cassandra turns away, about to leave as she flips her hair. "Don't you dare turn your back on me, Cassandra!" Aqua warned her cousin. "Oh no, Aqua. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me," Cassandra replied, as she was about to leave. Aqua growls and literally jumps in front of Cassandra, summoning her keyblade, "Is that a challenge?" "Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you," Cassandra answered. "Pity! Why not?" Squidward asked. "Well, as far as brains go, I got the Chimchar's share," Cassandra said, "but when it comes to brute strength!" Cassandra looked at Aqua, "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool," Cassandra leaves, while Squidward and Aqua watched.

Squidward sighs, "There's one in every family, sire…two in mine, actually," Squidward walks near Aqua, "and they always manage to ruin special occasions." "What am I going to do with her?" Aqua asked. Squidward smirked, "She'd make a very handsome throw rug." Aqua raised her eyebrow, "Squidward!" "And just think, whenever she gets dirty, you could take her out and BEAT her!" said Squidward, as Aqua chuckled.

During the rainstorm, at the hut, Roshi kept painting a picture of Kim, mutters himself. When he was done, he chuckles, as he completed the ceremonial crown in painting, "Kim…"


End file.
